


Your First

by BilletDoux



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: Quinn and Ben talk after their first time together.





	Your First

Ben kissed lightly up the side of Quinn’s neck until he reached the bottom of his jaw, then he bit down lightly.

“Knock it off,” Quinn mumbled as a gentle, docile grin began to spread across his face.

“I don't think I’ve ever seen you this calm.”

“You've never seen me after I’ve cum.”

“we’re roommates, I'm pretty sure I've seen you after you've cum.”

“That’s true. The amount of times you’ve almost walked in on me masturbating is just awful.”

“Oh my god,”

“I mean just _obscene_ , Benji.”

Ben snorted and placed a quick kiss on Quinn’s bottom lip. Quinn ran his hand through Ben’s hair and scratched his scalp. 

“Hey, was that your first time?” Quinn asked suddenly. Ben raised his head from where he’d comfortably tucked it beneath Quinn’s chin.

“Hm? Oh, no, I've done this a couple of times. My first time was in high school, second in college.”

Quinn’s hand fell to the back of Ben’s neck.

“How about you?” Ben asked.

Quinn didn't respond immediately and instead opted to send his answer telepathically. Ben’s face fell a little.

“Oh-- you-- oh my god, Quinn, I'm sorry.”

Quinn’s head fell back against the pillow as he laughed at Ben’s response. Ben smiled, nervously, and laughed a little.

“Ben,”

“I just meant, like, Quinn we were watching fuckin’ _Trainspotting_. My breath smells like _Funions_. I can't believe how not romantic this whole thing was for you.”

“Shut up, you know I don't care about that shit,” Quinn said, brushing away the hair from in front of Ben’s eyes. “No-one has ever looked at me like you do.”

Ben’s expression softened and he gave Quinn a full kiss on the mouth.

“You're happy?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Okay, okay,” Ben pressed his forehead to Quinn’s before kissing him again.

“Can we, I mean, again,”

Ben’s eyebrows went up, and he smiled brightly at Quinn.

“Yeah?”

“ _Shut up,_ ”

Ben kissed Quinn's jaw again.


End file.
